Talk:Mammoth Mk. III
We should make mention a mammoth tank no longer can take on an Avatar by itself and destroy it Not true i've taken down avatars with mammoths tanks in one on one combat many times and i've even taken a new of the line mammoth and beat a veteran avatar without upgrades. Actually it is true, very true, a non-upgraded full health Avatar (at close to full health or more) can easily defeate a full health mammoth in a head on conflict since patch 1.09, if the Avatars at full health and takes on a mammoth and lets the mammoth make two shots (four cannon shots) first including its missiles it can still beat it and have enough health to take on a predator take (without crushing it)and destroy it. Even if you upgrade a mammoth tank with rail guns and let it attack the avatar first, the avatar can still come out on top, albeit with little health left. Just to clarify this refers to C&C3 Tiberium wars, not Kanes wrath. MrStompy 02:59, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Didn't know that Mammoths are weaker than their Nod Counterpart - sort of kills the fun of having mammoth tanks. Hnn, Mammoths are supposed to be able to take on any non-epic unit (of the same veterancy) and win. (like a default mammoth vs a default avatar - mammoth should win but be seriously wounded) GDI just keeps on being nerfed by EA...darn you EA! despite this...avatars still are overall worse than mammoths, mammoths can shoot on the move, avatars can only be shot in the butt as they run away (run ya noddies! run! muahahaha!) from all the extra-damaging missles (btw missiles do 33% more damage vs walkers (juggernaut/annilalator/avatar prob not titan/wolverine though) mammoth can also defend itself vs inf and air without having to squish them (the infantry i mean). Best vehicle for nod is the Scorp tank and Stank (scorp spam while stanks pwn air) - User:RepublicOfClones June 06 2008 where the hell is patch 109 i've just run the senerio twice and i'm not seeing it hell i've placed every thing on the hardest possible levels and i even trashed a mamoth before hand and it won. where is this coming from All im saying is that in the article it says it can tank beat tripods and Avatars in head to head fights, so that means no other units just the mammoth and the Avatar or Tripod, now that this is no longer true we should edit the page. MrStompy 00:32, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Okay now i'm confused on what you're saying - the 1st sentence of your reply right above says that mammoths win in head to head fights but your 2nd sentence i just simply don't understand while the 3rd says that isn't true. is mammoths winning head-to-head untrue? or what are you getting at? - User:RepublicOfClones June 07 2008 Sorry i forgot to sign my post. MrStompy 00:32, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Ok, IN the ARTICLE it says that the mammoth BEATS the AVATAR, BUT now this is NO LONGER TRUE, I belive we should CHANGE theat part of the ARTICLE. Ahh...thanks for clearing that up. We probably should just take out the part that says mammoths win 1-vs-1 but don't put in that they lose now (CnC.wikia is supposed to pretend that CnC is real and we cann't go saying that patch such and such has nerfed this unit) - User:RepublicOfClones June 07 2008 Oh I see, sorry if I may have ruind the atmosphere or something like that, I just though the information would be more accurate. MrStompy 00:44, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Steel Talon Mammoths Just a sidenote - Steel Talon Mammoth Tanks were originally supposed to be produced at veteren level (like how for the Black Hand sub-faction, their flame tanks and their Black Hand infantry squad are veterens when you produce them and their Commandos are Heroic when produced) but EA must of decided that the Steel Talons must suck even further (Titans right now are just more expensive Predators with legs and Steel Talon inf is the worst in the game/ Steel Talon don't even get the Armoury (what! at least leave it for the inf healing benefit! specialy with Steel Talon being so inf garrisonable)) Anywho...Steel Talons still can produced mammoths and upgrade them with railguns but they now don't make em start out veteren. (I mean having a mammoth start out veteren isn't a game changing choice. The Black Hand get 2 veteren starting units and can make 2 Heroic Commandos! Sheesh!) End Rant - The "Can you guess which factions i don't like" RepublicOfClones June 07 2008 :Dude. Veteran Mammoths scream overpowered. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 09:00, 12 June 2008 (UTC) If you want over powered then look no further than the Mechapede (or purifers with purifing flame). I'm not talking about how it can repair during combat for only 100 credits, is hard to destroy (for humans to click its little head is very hard, especially if it is moving too!), and how it is better than most scrin units simply because it does their jobs for them but better. :I'm talking about simple stat overpoweredness. The Mechapede has lauded as the epitome of overpowered noob spam strategies by MANY gamers, even APOC (btw He is the CnC community manager for EA) accnoledged that it was overpowered. Luckyly, while it maybe OP for now it will be nerfed in the patch to come (which HAS been comfirmed by APOC (and thus EA). - User:RepublicOfClones June 12 2008 G-150 Variant Hey where that variant come from? I did not seen it in Kane's Wrath.(Saffy Nurbs 05:13, 24 October 2008 (UTC)) Name While the concept art/render uses the caption "Mammoth 27", I wonder if it would be more appropriate to change it to "Mammoth Mk. III" as it was referred to in Mike Verdu's "Tech in 2047" blog. The Mammoth 27 caption could simply refer to the 27th Mammoth Mk. III produced, and the Mk. III identifier seems more in line with how GDI does things. - Meco (talk, ) 18:06, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :It's not a number, it's the designation used in-game, in the GDI commander briefing video for the Initiative campaign in Tiberium Wars. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 20:51, October 28, 2009 (UTC)